Te Amo
by Ikarriost
Summary: Fionna se dirige a la casa de su mejor amigo después de que Gumball se le ha declarado, pero, ¿qué sucederá el la casa de el Rey de los Vampiros? . One-shot.


**Hola, bueno, esto sería lo primero que vengo escribiendo en , así que no se esperen nada del otro mundo, solo esperen un humilde Onee-shot de mi parte, Fiolee, por supuesto.**

***O*O*O*O*O***

Era un hermoso día, Cake y yo estábamos en la casa del árbol jugando con B-MO, cuando de pronto suena el teléfono, Cake se levanta y contesta de mala gana porque yo le estaba ganando –Hola– Su cara de molestia cambió a una muy serena de pronto –Oh, claro, en seguida vamos– ¿vamos? Con quién estaría hablando –Bueno, adiós–

– ¿Quién era? –pregunté, Cake me miró con una cara de felicidad.

– ¡Es tu hombre cariño! –Dijo alzando los brazos.

– ¿Mi hombre? Cake no te entiendo nada– ¿A qué se refería con MÍ hombre? Que yo supiera no tenía ninguno propio.

–Es Gumball, quiere que vallamos al dulce reino –Me miraba con una sonrisa picarona, lo cual me molestó bastante, yo ya superé a Gumball hace años, ahora solo lo veo de la misma forma en la que él me mira a mí, como si fuera mi propio hermano.

–Mira Cake, no sé qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que a mí no me gusta Gumball, cuando tenía 13 sí, pero Cake, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso ¡Por Glob que yo ya tengo 17 años! – Conteste realmente indignada. Aun así estaba sonrojada, lo cual provocaba que Cake malinterpretara mis palabras seguramente.

–Hay sí tú, si crees que voy a caer con esa estas muy mal, ya toma tus cosas y vámonos– Ya lo dije, Cake sigue creyendo que estoy enamorada de Gumball, bueno, prefiero que crea que estoy enamorada de Gumball, a que se dé cuenta de quien en verdad estoy enamorada y me prohíba verlo.

Tomé mi mochila, salimos de la casa, Cake se hiso enorme y me subí a su lomo, Luego de unos minutos llegamos al dulce reino, al entrar al castillo nos recibió la sirvienta mentita, la cual nos dijo que Gumball nos esperaba, y nos pidió que la siguiéramos.

Habíamos pasado por una infinidad de pasillos, la verdad, no recordaba haber estado nunca en esa parte del castillo, mentita se detuvo en frente de una habitación, toco la puerta, y Gumball abrió, le agradeció a mentita y esta se retiró, luego poso sus ojos en nosotras y nos invitó a pasar.

Gumball me estaba preocupando, ¿por qué tantos rodeos? ¿Qué era tan importante? Además de que esa habitación en la que estábamos estaba bastante alejada.

–Fionna– La voz de Gumball me sacó de mis pensamientos, me miraba muy serio y estaba… ¿Sonrojado? –T- tengo u-una… propuesta muy… i-importante q-que d-decirte– ¿Propuesta? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Y más extraño aún, ¿por qué titubeaba tanto al hablar?

– ¿Qué pasa Gumball? Titubeas tanto que me estas asustando – Le respondía bastante preocupada, Gumball simplemente respiró hondo.

–Quiero decirte que me gustas, y me gustaría que fueras mi novia– Al escuchar eso abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Cómo que SU novia? Después de todo el tiempo que estuve baboseándome por él, recién ahora venía a pedirme que fuera su novia, pues mi respuesta estaba clara, no, un no bien grande con mayúsculas y letra en negritas.

– ¡Oh por Glob! –Los gritos de Cake me sacaron de mis pensamientos, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el Dulce Reino, ella no había dicho una sola palabra, me giré para verla, y me sorprendí, ella, literalmente, irradiaba felicidad. Estaba a punto de responderle a Gumball mi negativa respuesta, cuando sentí que Gumball ponía sus rosadas manos sobre mis hombros, mi giré a verlo, él me miraba muy serio.

–Fionna– Su voz serena había vuelto, ya no titubeaba–No quiero saber tu respuesta ahora, quiero que lo pienses bien, y que vengas mañana, SOLA– Dijo mientras miraba a Cake de reojo, no pude evitar sonreír ante eso, a Gumball la presencia de Cake lo ponía nervioso.

–Como digas, bueno, entonces, nos vemos mañana– Me despedí de Gumball y salí de la habitación con una Cake que bailaba de la felicidad.

En el camino a la casa del árbol Cake no paraba de decir cosas como "_Hay mi niña estoy tan feliz de que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos_" o "_Me alegro tanto el saber que Gumball será mi nuevo cuñado_", cuando Cake dijo eso, encontré otra razón más por la cual era bueno que Cake no supiera de quién en verdad estoy enamorada, ya que a ella no le cae muy bien, de seguro no lo acepta, ya que de seguro me dice cosas como "_Es peligroso, ¿qué pasa si le da hambre y te chupa toda la sangre", _ya que Cake le tiene un miedo irremediable a los vampiros, así es, el dueño de mi corazón, el chico que hace que la sangre suba a mis mejillas con solo el hecho de escuchar su seductora y profunda voz, que con solo mirarlo me pierdo en sus hermosos y profundos ojos color carmesí, no es nada más que un vampiro, y no solo un vampiro, él es Marshall Lee, el Rey de los Vampiros, lo que siempre me lleva a preguntarme, ¿sería posible que él Rey de los Vampiros, uno de los hombres más deseados por las mujeres en todo Aaa, se fijaría en una humana como yo? Solo al pensar en eso siento como si mil agujas de clavaran en mi frágil y mortal corazón.

–Mi niña, ¿te encuentras bien? Te vez triste–La voz de Cake me sacó de mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la casa del árbol, no me di cuenta ni de en qué momento entramos.

–Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿por qué no he de estarlo? –Intenté fingir una sonrisa, la verdad es que pensar en esas cosas me pone bastante triste, pero no quiero preocupar a Cake.

–A mí no me engañas Fi, tú estás más triste que un pavo en Navidad– Si, Cake no era tonta, bueno, después de todo es mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, me conoce mejor que nadie –Fi, deberías estar feliz ¡El amor de tu vida se te ha declarado! – Está bien, retiro lo dicho antes, Cake es MUY tonta, le da con que me gusta Gumball.

– Ya basta, ye he dicho mil veces que a mí no me gusta Gumball, mañana iré al Dulce Reino y le diré que NO– hice énfasis en la última palabra, para que se le quedara bien grabado en la cabeza.

– ¿En serio no te gusta Gumball? Entonces ¿quién? – Se notaba la decepción en su voz.

– ¿Quién qué? –Intenté hacerme la desentendida, no me acomoda mucho la idea que Cake empiece con su berrinche de lo peligroso que es Marshall.

–Haber no te hagas la que no sabe nada aquí, ¿quién te gusta? – Su tono de decepción pasó a ser un tono pícaro, Cake me podía hacer enfadar si se lo proponía.

– ¡A mí no me gusta nadie! Y ya párale con el temita amoroso– Pude sentir como el calor se agolpaba en mis mejillas, no quería estar allí, no quería seguir hablando de eso, así que tomé mi mochila, aunque, ¿A dónde iría? ¡Ya sé! Iré a contarle a Marshall todo el asunto de Gumball, quiero ver cómo reacciona.

– ¿A dónde vas Fi? – La ignoré, de seguro si le decía no me dejaba ir – ¡No me ignores! ¡Dime dónde vas o sino no te dejo salir! – Sentí como los estirados brazos de Cake me aprisionaban, intenté liberarme pero no tuve éxito.

– ¡Voy a ver a Marshall! – Y allí estaba de nuevo, sentía mis mejillas arder, y Cake no pasó desapercibida eso.

– ¡Así que te gusta el chupasangre! Por Glob, cómo no me di cuenta antes ¿Qué clase de hermana soy? Era tan obvio, por eso te sonrojabas cada vez que lo mencionaba – Esto está mal, mal, mal, muy mal, ¡tierra trágame ahora!

– ¡A mí no me gusta Marshall! –Eso fue lo único que atiné a decir, y mi sonrojo no ayudaba mucho.

– ¡No mientas Fionna! Se te nota en la cara que te babeas por ese vampiro – En ese momento me soltó y comenzó a bailar por todas partes – No te preocupes, ve con tranquilidad con el chupasangre, solo procura volver con vida – Sentí como Cake abría la puerta, y me empujaba hacia afuera, bueno, es un alivio que se lo haya tomado bien, creí que se volvería loca o algo por el estilo, ya que aún no supera su miedo a los vampiros.

Estaba nublado, de seguro llovería, pero no importaba, hace algunos días que no veo a Marshall, además de que quiero ver cómo reacciona con lo de Gumball. Me da un poco de gracia el pensar que Cake recién se da cuenta de que me gusta Marshall, ya que hace bastante tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustaba, la verdad no sé cuánto, solo sé que cada vez que lo veo, siento mariposas en el estómago, y como el calor sube a mis mejillas, no puedo pensar con claridad y a veces el cuerpo me falla.

Sentí unas pequeñas gotas de agua fría sobre mi piel, levante mi vista al cielo, estaba lloviendo delicadamente, no le tomé mucha importancia, después de todo solo caía una que otra gota de agua.

A los pocos minutos llovía torrencialmente, así que apuré el paso, después de todo, yo solo quería ver a Marshall, no que me dé una pulmonía.

Después de corres por algún tiempo bajo la lluvia, ya estaba entrando a la cueva en la que se encontraba su hogar, me quité mi gorrito con orejas de conejo para estrujarlo, estaba completamente empapada. Seguí caminando hacia la casa de Marshall.

Ya estaba en frente de su puerta, y comencé a dudar, por Glob, ya estaba en frente de su casa, no podía arrepentirme, de pronto vi cómo se abría la puerta, dejando ver a un Marshall Lee con su guitarra-hacha en la espalda y un paraguas, estaba preparado para salir.

–Oh, Fi, que coincidencia, justo que yo estaba pensando en ir a verte– Se detuvo un momento y me miró detenidamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme –Estas empapada, ven pasa– Dijo abriendo más su puerta y haciéndose a un lado, entré y me dirigí directo al sillón con la intención de sentarme, por un momento olvidé lo incómodo que era, así que antes de cometer un error de fatal me senté en la alfombra. Marshall ya no estaba, no me había dado cuenta de en qué momento se fue.

Al rato vi como Marshall bajaba, ya no traía su guitarra-hacha consigo, en cambio traía ropa y una toalla en sus manos, se acercó y me ofreció dichos objetos –Ten, sécate y ponte esto, no queremos que la heroína de Aaa se enferme ¿No? – pude sentir como el calor se agolpaba en mis mejillas, Marshall se preocupada por mí.

Tomé las prendas que Marshall me ofrecía y me dirigí al baño. Una vez allí, me quité y ropa y comencé a secarme con la toalla, inspeccioné la ropa que Marshall me había dado, era una polera negra de manga corta, y tenía unas letras en rojo, lo siguiente era un pantalón corto, con un cinturón. Me puse la polera sin ningún problema, que quedaba un poco grande solamente, con el pantalón tuve más problemas porque me quedaba muy suelto y se me caía, luego entendí el porqué del cinturón.

Salí del baño y me fui directo a buscar a Marshall, lo encontré flotando sobre su incómodo sillón afinando su guitarra-hacha, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, pues ni siquiera me había mirado, ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué Marshall me miraría? ¡Aaahhh! Malditos sentimientos.

–Hey Fi, ven, acércate, quiero que des tu opinión sobre una canción– Una canción, esa debe ser la razón por la que Marshall iba a ir a la casa del árbol –Por cierto, no te rías– Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

–Acaso es para una chica– No pude evitarlo, tenía que decirlo, lo peor fue que lo dije en un tono picarón, maldición, pero, Marshall, mi pregunta logró que su sonrojo aumentara mientras desviaba la mirada –Oh Glob, ¡si es para una chica! ¡El Rey de los Vampiros está enamorado! –Dije mientras alzaba los brazos fingiendo una falsa felicidad, la verdad es que mis propias palabras hacían que sintiera un dolor en mi pecho, y el hecho de que el sonrojo de Marshall aumentara aún más no ayudaba mucho.

–Cállate Fionna, solo no te rías– Lo dijo en un tono de niño a punto de hacer un berrinche, no pude evitar soltar una risitas.

–Ya, ya, no me río, no me río –Intenté no demostrar todo el interés que tenía en escuchar esa canción mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

–Bien, empiezo– Marshall comenzó a tocar su guitarra-hacha, seguido de esto comenzó a cantar –_**Yo quiero a alguien abrazar, por eso sigo caminando, no quiero estar en soledad, yo quiero respirar junto a ti**_– La canción era simplemente hermosa, se notaba que estaba realmente enamorado en su expresión y en la forma en que cantaba, se notaba que esa canción venía desde su corazón, era parecido a cuando canto la canción en la que su mamá se comía sus papas, no, esto, era más profundo, pero, cada palabra hacía que ese dolor en mi pecho aumentara –_**Tú no sabes que, yo te amo solo a ti… y esa es, la verdad**_– Punto débil, el hecho de saber que Marshall amaba a otra persona, que no era yo, hacía que ese dolor en mi pecho aumentara hasta el punto de ser insoportable, abracé mis rodillas y escondí mi rostro entre ellas, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, intenté limpiarlas con el dorso de mi mano, no quería que Marshall se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, pude escuchar cómo la voz y el sonido de la guitarra-hacha de Marshall comenzaban a desaparecer. Dirigí mi mirada a Marshall, estaba flotando frente a mí, y su guitarra-hacha se encontraba en su sillón, tenía una expresión de entre preocupación y angustia –Hey Fi, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –Estaba acariciando mi cabello, me gustaba como se sentía.

–Estoy bien Marsh–intenté hacer una falsa sonrisa, pero Marshall se percató de ello e hiso una mueca de disgusto, dejo de acariciar me cabello para poner sus manos en mis hombros.

–A mí no me engañas, ¿Acaso es el chicle con patas de nuevo? ¿Quieres qué lo golpee? Porque si quieres lo golpeo– No pude evitar soltar una risitas, Marshall sonrió, negué con la cabeza.

–Gumball no tiene nada que ver Marsh, es más, hoy me pidió que fuera su novia– En ese instante la sonrisa de Marshall desapareció, se puso más pálido de lo que ya era, fue tanta su sorpresa que dejó de flotar para caer en su sillón, hiso una mueca de disgusto por lo incómodo que era, luego volvió a flotar, pero esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

–Valla Fi, no sabía que tenías novio– Se veía realmente molesto, un momento, por Glob, ¡Marshall también! ¿Por qué todos creen que me gusta Gumball? Bueno, si Cake pensaba eso, era seguro que mucha gente más lo pensaba, creo.

–Marsh, ¿Acaso tú también piensas que me gusta Gumball? –Estaba realmente decepcionada, no me gustaba eso de que todos pensaran que me gustaba Gumball.

–Entonces… ¿No te gusta? – Marshall se veía realmente confundido.

–No, a mí no me gusta Gumball, él me pidió que fuera su novia, y quiere que le responda mañana, y le voy a decir un fuerte y claro NO– intenté hacer el mayor énfasis en la palabra "no", Marshall al escucharme decir eso soltó un suspiro de… ¿Alivio? –Hey, Marshy, ¿para quién era esa canción tan melosa que cantabas? – No pude evitarlo, tenía que saber para quién cantaba Marshall.

– ¿Qué no te dije? Es para una chica– Me lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todo el mundo, él sabía bien a qué me refería.

–Así, y esa chica, ¿es mortal? – Marshall sonrió melancólicamente mientras soltaba un suspiro.

–Por desgracia, si– Muy bien, era mortal, bueno, yo soy mortal, ¡tengo una pequeña oportunidad! En qué pienso Glob.

–Y, ¿qué le gusta hacer? –Bueno, la verdad ni yo misma se por qué comencé a interrogar a Marshall, simplemente quería saber.

–Le gusta, salir de aventura– Me miró, sonriente, lo que por consecuencia logró que me ruborizara completamente, Marshall rio por lo bajo al percatarse de ello.

–Ah… sí, eeehhm – Maldición, ¡estúpido Marshall! Aaahhh cómo es que me logra poner nerviosa tan fácilmente– Es… es… ¿Es linda? – Lo miré, quería ver qué respondía.

–Según ella, no, pero, para mí es perfecta– Puso sus manos en su nuca y se echó para atrás mientras flotaba, se veía feliz, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, tragué fuerte, tenía una pregunta más que hacerle, si me respondía que no, me ganaría varios meses de burla de parte de Marshall, pero valía la pena.

– ¿Soy yo? – Marshall abrió los ojos de golpe, su sorpresa fue tan grande que incluso dejó de flotar para caer sentado sobre su sofá, pero esta vez ni se inmutó por lo incomodo de este, solo me miró, con los ojos bien abiertos y muy ruborizado, fue impresionante como ese enorme dolor que sentía en mi pecho desapareció de un momento a otro, desvió la mirada, se veía nervioso, no me iba responder –Respóndeme– más que pedirle que me respondiera, le estaba suplicando, Marshall solo me miró, y se sonrojó aún más, podría tomar eso como un sí, pero, yo quería escuchar que **él **lo dijera –Marshall, por favor no me hagas esto– él solo me miró, y tomándome del brazo me atrajo hacia él, quedando yo sentada en su regazo, me miró a los ojos, acarició mi cabello…

Pude sentir el contacto de unos labios fríos sobre los míos, era Marshall, me estaba besando, le correspondí como pude y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, enredando mis dedos en su sedoso cabello, sentí como ponía sus manos en mi cintura y me acercaba más a él. A los pocos minutos me separé de él apenas unos milímetros por la falta de aire, abrí la boca para respirar, acto que él aprovechó para volver a besarme, esta vez metiendo su lengua en mi boca, explorando con su lengua cada centímetro de mi boca, y jugueteando con la mía.

Unos minutos después ambos nos separamos por la falta de aire, lo miré, me acerqué a su oreja –Te amo– le susurré, el solo sonrió, tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello que me caía sobre el rostro para ponerlo detrás de mí oreja, luego se alejó de mí flotando hacía su guitarra-hacha, lo miré confundida.

–Solo escucha– me dijo, cerró sus ojos unos minutos, estaba pensando. Comenzó a tocar la misma melodía que estaba tocando antes con su guitarra-hacha – _**Tú, eres la dueña de mi inmortal corazón, eres lo único que me hace sentir vivo, siento que solo estoy aquí por ti **_–Me miraba, ahora podía estar segura de que esa canción era para mí, para mí, para mí y solo para mí – _**Y entonces yo, antes de cualquier cosa, yo me encargaré, de nuestros labios juntar…**_–Me miró, sonriente, no pude evitar sonrojarme, cerró sus ojos para seguir con esa hermosa melodía –_**Un beso, hey, ahora estás conmigo, probando de mi aliento, eres lo único, que me hace volver a sentir vivo**_–Comenzó con un solo de guitarra, felicidad, era la única palabra que describía como me sentía en ese momento, el saber que esa hermosa canción era únicamente mía –_**Hey, ahora con cuidado, vas, respiras mi aliento, hey, justo ahora me recitas, dos palabras, son te amo, pero, si eso me vas a decir, serás solo uno conmigo, respira junto a mí, mientras escuchas todas mis palabras**_– Y con eso, finalizó su canción, dejó su guitarra-hacha en algún lado, y de dirigió hacia mí –Te amo– me dijo posando su mano en mi mejilla.

–Sabes que yo también– dije antes de que nuestros labios volvieran a fundirse en un beso.

_**Fin**_

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Si les gustó dejen review y si no también, bueno, díganme si sintieron que le faltó algo a la historia, y si tengo algún error de gramática u ortografía, si escribí algo mal, quiero que me digan hasta el mínimo error que encuentren! Y bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado y les deseo un buen día.**

**STOP! Para el que todavía no lo sepa, como se vio en el capítulo "Bad Little Boy" Marshall toca la GUITARRA, no el bajo como todos pensábamos, se mi hiso raro escribir "guitarra-hacha", pero habrá que acostumbrarse porque así son las cosas, y si no han visto el capítulo… ¡LEANLOOO!**


End file.
